los encuentros para siempre
by kurolovers
Summary: fue en halloween donde todo comenzo, fue rapido pero para ellos no, era solo el inicio de algo nuevo y duradero Akakuro / especial halloween!


_**hola! les deseo un feliz halloween siento la demora estaba ocupada y tenia pensado subir otro fic de especial pero el tiempo no alcanzo tal vez lo suba para mañana y otro que es de aokaga bueno espero que les gust ey siento si es corto!**_

* * *

 _ **Los encuentros para siempre**_

 _ **Capitulo único**_

Era un día cualquiera para el pequeño Kuroko Tetsuya era un día especia era el 31 de octubre era Halloween, era un día especial Kuroko le gustaba recoger dulces apenas era un niño de 15 años y en ese año tenía un traje gato, sus orejas eran negras igual que la cola y levaba unos short negros, camisa blanca y chaqueta negra, se miró al espejo de su habitación, hoy sentía que algo iba a suceder pero no sabía que era esa sensación; decidió ya no pensarlo mucho y bajar sabiendo que sus amigos ya lo estaban esperando para ir a tomar dulces. No tenía muchos amigos pero no le importaba mucho en realidad.

-Kurokocchi~ demoraste mucho.-se quejaba Kise Ryota que estaba disfrazado de un brujo.

-Tks cállate Kise!.-le gritaba Aomine Daiki que estaba disfrazado de Rey.

-Es mejor irnos ya Nanodayo.-decía Midorima Shintarou que iba vestido de zombie.

-Ya quiero mis dulces~.-decía Murasakibara Atsushi que iba de Totoro.

Kuroko solo pidió disculpas por el retraso y se fueron a pedir dulces y ya era muy de noche cuando de repente cuando se distrajo viendo un mansión desaliñada como si estuviera abandonada atrajo su atención olvidándose de sus amigos quienes sin darse cuenta lo abandonaron, mientras tanto en esa misma mansión vivía un chico pero no cualquier chico, él tenía algo que nadie podría saberlo miraba la ventana buscando su próxima presa era lo único que le encantaba de ese día en especial.

Pero lo que lo sorprendió fue ver a ese chico peli celeste en frente de su casa que ya estaba yendo hacia su puerta pero ese chico le daba una sensación que jamás había sentido por alguien nunca, se escondió entre las sombras soltando una sonrisa juguetona.

Kuroko sin saber porque iba a entrar a esa casa sentía que debía hacerlo y así lo hizo, abrió la puerta de la entrada para pasar sin más, la mansión estaba muy limpio para su impresión igual que los lujosos muebles y demás cosas muy bellas, sintiendo una necesidad fue recorriendo la casa se sentía cómodo y tranquilo y eso le extrañaba por completo pero aun así siguió hasta que llego a un lugar, a su parecer una habitación muy bonita tenía un piano color blanco sin recelo ni nada se sentó y toca con sumo cuidado las teclas hasta que empieza con una melodía ( watch?v=5-iGSNCgdNY )

totsuzen no yuudachi ni furarete kousha ura no kage de ama yadori  
araku naru futari kiri no kokyuu ga hibiita

hada no suketa burausu ni sawari tsuraku naru hodo me wo awasete  
kono kuchi to sono kuchi no kyori wa zero ni naru

kakushi goto ga shitai yo shitai yo "naisho dayo"  
sono hibiki wa osanai mimi wo nan jukkai shigeki shita

torauma nado wasure sasetageru kono yubi ga ataeru shigeki de  
joushiki to hijoushiki no kyori wa kami hitoe dakara

eien no senkou

ame ni magire kikoeru kikoeru "aishiteru"  
soshite futari wa puratonikku na okite wo yabutteku

kasa wa sasazuni issho ni kaero

araku naru futari kiri no kokyuu wa kasanari  
kono kuchi to sono kuchi no kyori wa zero ni naru

ame ni magire kikoeru kikoenai furi wo shitara  
adokenai me de kono ue naku ijirashi souni warau

kakushi goto ga shitai yo shitai yo "naisho dayo"  
sono hibiki wa osanai mimi wo nan jukkai shigeki shita

yuudachi no ribon

cada palabra sacaba algo de verdad en su voz algo aguda por el frio que tenía por aquella noche pero no se dio cuenta que era escuchado por una persona que lo miraba sorprendido por su voz hasta que termino de tocar se le acerco sigilosamente por detrás.

-Vaya nunca pensé encontrarme con un lindo chico.-dijo con su voz profunda en el oído del otro haciendo que diera un salto.

Kuroko se giró sonrojado por ser descubierto por aquella persona de ojos carmesí igual que su cabello, trato de decir algo pero las palabras no le salían para nada, por otro lado el pelirrojo rio por lo lindo del chico peli celeste, se le acerco lentamente.

-Buenas noches soy Akashi Seijuurou y usted joven?.

-S…soy K..Kuroko Tetsuya.-se presentó Kuroko avergonzado.

-Cantas muy bien para ser joven.

-G..Gracias.

-Bien, ¿Qué lo atrae a mi humilde modada Kuroko-kun?.-le pregunto y vio cómo su cara se volvió más roja.

Kuroko no podía responderle por completo sabiendo que no tenía ninguna excusa por haber entrado en su hogar. Akashi se da cuenta de eso y entonces se concentró más hasta que sintió una sutil olor a vainilla que le gusto que provenía del chico que estaba con él.

-Bueno ya que no dirás nada ¿Quieres acompañarme a tomar un té?.-le pregunto mientras iba hacia el comedor seguido de Kuroko que asistió.

Sirvió un poco de té para ambos mientras Kuroko intentaba decir algo coherente dándole ternura al pelirrojo, al pasar el rato Akashi y Kuroko empezaron a conocerse y les agradaba esa sensación de calidez hasta que Kuroko mirando mucho al otro se da cuenta de algo.

-Akashi-san.-le llamo teniendo por completo su atención del nombrado.-¿Usted tiene colmillos?

Akashi se sorprendió pero no dijo nada y fue directo.-Exactamente Tetsuya, son porque soy un vampiro.

Kuroko no le creyó mucho eso y Akashi lo noto abrió un poco su boca para mostrarlas mejor y con la curiosidad presente Kuroko se acercó a tocar los colmillos para su sorpresa eran reales, el pelirrojo pensó que se alejaría de él asustado y huiría y no quería eso; se había enamorado del chico en tan solo unas horas pero sus pensamientos se fueron al ver como Tetsuya soltaba una pequeña-casi nula-sonrisa.

-Entonces Akashi-san es un vampiro de verdad, ¿Cuántos años tienes en realidad?

-567 años.-le respondió sin cesar.

-Vaya eso es mucho.-le dijo Kuroko un poco sorprendido.

-¿Algo más que deseas preguntar?.-lo miro divertido.

Kuroko lo pensó.-¿Cómo eligen a su pareja?.

El pelirrojo estaba sorprendido por la pregunta que no espero.-Bueno eso sucede no muchas veces, pero un vampiro siempre tendrá solo un amor y ese amor será eterno,….se descubre luego de sentirse un suave olor que lo atrae a esa persona.

-Y Akashi-san ya encontró a ese amor?.-aunque le dolía decir esas palabras no quería mentirse a sí mismo.

-mm…-Akashi lo merita un poco antes de acercarse al otro peligrosamente.-Se puede decir que sí.

-¿Puedo saber quién es?.-le rompía el corazón escucharlo pero ebria superarlo.

Ante eso el pelirrojo sonrió antes de tomarlo del mentón y besarlo suave y tiernamente para no asustarlo, Kuroko estaba muy rojo.-Esa persona eres tú Tetsuya.-le susurro cuando se separó un poco de sus labios para volver a besarlo.

No podía decir lo feliz que estaba por ser correspondido sin haber icho algo y sin más le correspondía el beso sin dudar haciendo feliz a Akashi, luego de separarse se sonrieron a su manera para luego juntar sus frentes.

-Tetsuya.-lo llamo suave aunque lago dudoso pero teniendo la atención de Kuroko.-… ¿Quieres ser mi pareja para toda la eternidad?.-le pregunto con toda la duda.

El peli celeste lo miraba a los ojos, los cerro por un momento.-y..Yo si quiero Akashi-san

No hablaron por un rato disfrutando del momento hasta que hablo de nuevo Akashi separándose del abrazo.

-Sabes que pasara ¿Verdad?.-dijo sin más.

-Aceptare las consecuencias, mientras estés tú conmigo todo estará bien para mi.-le respondió seguro de sus palabras, Akashi lo beso más apasionado.

Los besos se volvían más y más apasionados y lujuriosos, Akashi llevo sus manos hacia la cintura del pequeño y este llevaba sus manos hacia el cuello del otro, no se detenían en ningún momento por cada beso, hasta que Akashi llego hasta el cuello de Kuroko antes de besarlo y lamerlo varias veces haciendo que Kuroko soltara algunos gemidos, se detuvo para míralo a los ojos.

-¿Estás listo para tu nueva vida Tetsuya?.-le pregunto.

-Si Seijuurou.-le respondió completamente seguro, le regalo una sonrisa que tranquilizo el corazón del pelirrojo que sin más enterró sus colmillos con cuidado en el cuello de su amado, por otra parte Tetsuya hizo una mueca.-Ah! D..duele..

Akashi no podía hablarle cuando ya había probado su sangre, ni tan dulce ni tan amarga, era perfecta para su paladar, enterró más profundo sus colmillos Kuroko grito por el ardor en todo su cuerpo, se sentía algo mareado y por unos segundos sus ojos se volvieron rojos antes de caer a la inconciencia. Al abrir sus ojos lo primero que vio fueron dos ojos uno rojo y otro dorado, se levantó despacio se sentía extraño en todo su cuerpo, tenía una inmensa sed, pero una sed de sangre, _"¿Esto es normal?"._

-Es normal.-dijo Akashi y Kuroko lo miro sorprendido ante su pregunta que nunca formulo, _"¿Pero cómo supo_?" pensó.-Tetsuya como somos almas unidas se lo que piensas y tú sabes lo que estoy pensando.-le explico.-Es como una comunicación mental.

-..Entiendo.-asistió y al levantarse se sintió de nuevo mareado.

Suspiro.-Ven aquí.-lo cargo para que él se sentada y dejada a Kuroko sobre sus piernas, se desabrocho su camisa blanca y le mostro su cuello.-Ten debes tener sangre, después de todo has despertado de nuevo y has tenido una nueva vida, cariño.

Kuroko observaba con delicia el cuello de su ahora pareja y con algo de miedo se acercó a morderlo porque sabía que sus nuevos colmillos estaban fuera y quiera la sangre de su pareja, tomo la sangre de su novio, Akashi le acariciaba sus cabellos soportando un poco el dolor.

-Solo no bebas muy rápido cariño.-le susurro y Kuroko bebía lento y con cuidado haciéndole entender que lo escucho.-Buen chico.

Luego de mucho rato Kuroko se separa con un hilo de sangre corre por su labio que rápidamente fue quitado por Akashi.

-¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?.-pregunto curioso.

-Alrededor de tres horas.-dijo acariciándole su mejillas.-Te ves bien con ojos rojos pero me gustan más tus gemas celestes.-Kuroko se sonrojo.-Eres tan adorable Tetsuya.

-Y ¿Ahora que pasara Seijuurou?.-le pregunto aceptando los mimos del otro.

-Primero que nada vivirás conmigo aquí.-dijo serio.-Después te enseñare a controlar tus instintos, luego seguidas como si nada ha pasado en las clases y en tu club pero recuerda no puedes contarles a nadie que eres un vampiro ¿Entendido?.

-Sí.

-Bien, debes estar cansado, vayamos a dormir.-sin más lo carga para irse a su ahora compartida cama. Durmieron juntos y abrazados, Kuroko desde ese día en Halloween a parte de conseguir muchos dulces también obtuvo a su amado pelirrojo, desde se convirtió en un vampiro era más rápido, más sensible al ajo y podía aguantar al sol pero debía usar gafas porque sus ojos aun no estaban acostumbrados, vivía feliz con Akashi, no fue difícil que sus padres aceptaran gracias a que Akashi los manipulo, desde luego había momentos que Akashi lo manoseaba de más o lo sorprendía en las noches manoseándole su entrepierna, el tiempo pasaba y como sabia él no envejecía pero vio como sus únicos amigos morían por la vejez, pero aun con la tristeza supo superarla teniendo siempre a su pelirrojo y siempre en esas fechas, él y Akashi siempre celebraba su encuentro, que siempre serian para toda la vida.

* * *

 **¿Reviews?**


End file.
